


Red Tickles Cyan

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [10]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: As much as he cares about Cyan Lumpy, Red Lumpy still enjoys giving him a good tickle, and vice versa.





	Red Tickles Cyan

One day, Red Lumpy and the original Lumpy qere hanging out at Red Lumpy’s house. They were in the bedroom, both wondering what to do. After a few minutes, however, Red got an idea. One that got him excited.

“Hey, Lumpy, can I ask you something?” Red Lumpy asked.

“Sure,” said the original Lumpy with a nod. “What is it?”

“May I tickle you?” Red Lumpy wanted to know.

Cyan Lumpy smiled in response. “Of course you can!”

“Great!” Inside, Red was bursting with anticipation. “But first, you might wanna sit down on the bed.

Cyan Lumpy nodded in understanding and did as he was told. Red Lumpy then reached down and pulled out a box that was labelled “tickle tools.” He looked into the box - Cyan couldn’t see what was inside - then smiled as he pulled out a bright red feather that was also a quill pen. He began to wiggle the soft tip of the feather slowly on the original Lumpy’s foot.

“Hahahahaha!” Cyan Lumpy immediately laughed and wiggled his toes. “No, please! Not the quill!” he said playfully.

Red giggled at his reaction and continued tickling Cyan’s foot. He moved the feather up and down his sole, from the arch to just over the ball of his foot, over and over. “Kitchie, kitchie...”

“Hahahahahaha!! It tickles!” said the original Lumpy. He tried not to move his foot away from the quill, but he couldn't help himself. “Hahaha, hahahahahaha!”

Red Lumpy then turned the feather a bit and brushed the side of the feather on Cyan’s sole.

“Ahahahahahahahahaha!!” Cyan continued to laugh as he wiggled his toes repeatedly. Just then, Red moved the feather up to the undersides of his toes and stroked them with the side of his feather. And that tickled Cyan even more. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After a few seconds, Red removed his feather from the original Lumpy’s toes to give him a break. He looked at him with a playful smile.

“So... your toes are extra ticklish, huh?” Red Lumpy asked.

Cyan nodded his head to confirm that. Before he could speak, however, Red Lumpy quickly tickled his first toe with the tip of his feather, prompting a brief giggle fit. “HEHEHEHEHE!!! YES, I AM!! HAHAHAHA!!”

Red pulled his feather away and rubbed underneath his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. “Very interesting...” he said, playfully.

Cyan panted a few times, but then caught his breath. As soon as he did, Red Lumpy inserted the side of the feather right between his toes, and Cyan Lumpy gave a big smile. He couldn’t help it; the tickle was brief, but he felt it. Then Red Lumpy swiped the feather out of his toes with one movement of his hand, causing the original Lumpy to guffaw and wiggle his feet.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That tickles!!”

Red Lumpy couldn’t help but smile when he heard Cyan Lumpy’s laugh. It just sounded so... endearing. And his comment was something he enjoyed as well. It only added to the joy of taking part of this tickling session.

Red Lumpy again placed his red feather between Cyan Lumpy’s toes and swiped it out again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Cyan laughed again, and then again when Red Lumpy swiped the feather between his toes again. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Now knowing where his friend’s most ticklish spots were, Red Lumpy began to rub the feather back and forth between the original Lumpy’s toes repeatedly. He couldn’t help but tease him playfully as he did so.

“Tickle-tickle-tickle~~!” said Red Lumpy.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Cyan Lumpy was lost in a fit of laughter, wiggling his toes and shaking his feet uncontrollably.

“R-RED!! You don’t know how much that tickles!!” the original Lumpy cried through his laughing. “Stop the tickles, please!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Even though Red Lumpy was enjoying this and having a great time, he agreed that his ticklee needed a break. He pulled the feather out from Cyan’s toes, which gave him a final tickle.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!” The tickly feather out from his toes now, Cyan Lumpy started to pant, trying to catch his breath. “Th-thank... you...”

Red Lumpy let him take his time recovering his breath, but he wanted to find other ways to tickle him as well. Once Cyan’s breath had returned, Red got an idea. He gently placed the side of the quill feather between Lumpy’s toes, and left it there.

As the original Lumpy again felt that familiar tickle between his toes, he smirked, and then began to giggle involuntarily. The tickle wasn’t nearly as strong as it had been before, but it was still enough to make him chuckle.

“Hehehehe!! Hahaha!” Lumpy laughed. “It, it tickles! Hahahahaha!”

Red Lumpy looked on, watching his cyan counterpart’s reaction and giggling with him. “I can’t believe how ticklish your toes are, Lumpy.”

“Yeah... Hahahaha!” Cyan replied, wiggling his toes and trying to lodge the feather out of it. “I’m, hehe! I’m ticklish ALL over my feet, actually. But especially... Hehehe! ...between my toes! Hahahahahaha!”

“C-can you pull it out now? Hahahaha, I don’t want it to... hehehe! ...keep tickling me there all day! Hahahahaha!” And with that, Red Lumpy yanked the feather right out of Cyan’s toes, tickling him intensely for a brief moment. “AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Sorry... that really tickled.” Cyan Lumpy covered his overly tickled toes with one of his hands.

“It’s alright. I know it did.” Red Lumpy chuckled. “Now, where would you like me to tickle you next?”

“Gee, I don’t know...” Cyan replied. But what he didn’t realize was that Red had already gotten an idea on where to tickle him next.

Cyan stretched his arms, bringing them up high as he did so, and then Red tickled one of Cyan Lumpy’s exposed armpits with his feather.

“Hahahahahahaha!!” Cyan laughed, twitching as he did so. He put down one of his arms, but couldn’t bring himself to put down the arm under which Red was tickling him.

Red Lumpy continued tickling under his arm, happy to know his ticklish friend was sensitive there as well.

“Hahahahaha!! N-not there, too!! Hahahahahaha!” laughed the original Lumpy.

After a few seconds, Red Lumpy switched to Lumpy’s other armpit and tickled that as well.

“Hahahahahahaha! Red, plehehehease!” Cyan Lumpy begged. “I-I’m ticklish! Hahahahaha!!”

“I know,” Red replied with a giggle.

Red Lumpy then removed his quill from Lumpy’s underarm, causing Cyan Lumpy to sit there, panting as he held his ticklish armpits and blushed. Red, however, then looked down at Cyan Lumpy’s tummy and smiled mischievously.

The original Lumpy saw the growing smile and gasped. “No! Nonono!” he said, playfully but convincingly.

Red Lumpy then proceeded to wiggle his feather right on Lumpy’s tummy, causing him to explode in laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Red couldn’t help but giggle audibly as he continued tickling Lumpy’s tummy. He teased him once again as he did so. “Coochie-coochie-coo!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Cyan Lumpy replied, laughing like crazy. Unlike when Red tickled his feet and armpits, this was where he enjoyed being tickled the most.

For the next five minutes. Red Lumpy tickled all over the original Lumpy’s tummy with his feather. He wiggled the quill up and down several times. He also wiggled it around in a big circle, which tickled Lumpy’s sides quite a bit as well. Out of pure curiosity, he inserted the tip into Lumpy’s belly button and wiggled it around for seconds on end. Sometimes he tickled slowly, other times faster. Either way, Cyan Lumpy was laughing up a storm, commenting on how much it tickled.

Finally, Red Lumpy tickled up and down Cyan Lumpy’s side with his feather, over and over. Cyan couldn’t stop laughing or squirming around, but he managed to avoid falling off the bed.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Red Lumpy then removed his quill from Cyan’s side, giving him a brief moment to relax, but then tickled the bottom of his other side as fast as he could with the same feather.

“HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Tears were streaming out of Cyan Lumpy’s eyes.

Finally, Red Lumpy pulled the feather away from Cyan’s body. Cyan held his sides, panting constantly and blushing.

“That was fun!” said Red Lumpy.

“It sure was...” the original Lumpy agreed, still panting.

As Cyan Lumpy recovered his breath, he wiped his tears from his eyes. He looked up at Red Lumpy and smiled forgivingly at him.

“As much as I enjoyed that,” said Cyan, “I can’t help but wonder if you’re ticklish as well...”

“Well, yeah, but I’m also really good at controlling my laughter.”

“You are?”

A nod from Red. “If I’m being tickled as part of torture, or a game or something like that, I tend to hold back my laughs. But if you want to hear them, I‘ll let you tickle me. Wanna do that?”

“Hmm... Sure!” said Cyan Lumpy with a smile.

Red Lumpy smiled as well, handed Cyan his quill, and finally lifted up his foot for him to see. “Go for it.”

Cyan Lumpy began to wiggle the feather quickly up and down Red Lumpy’s foot, causing Red to laugh.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

The original Lumpy didn’t expect Red Lumpy’s laugh to sound that much like his own, but he enjoyed it. He continued tickling up and down his foot with the feather, and he just couldn’t resist teasing him as he did so. “Kitchie-kitchie-kitchie!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!! It tickles!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Then, as a thought came to him, Cyan Lumpy swiped the quill slowly between Red Lumpy’s toes. But when he did this, Red put his hands over his mouth and gave a stifled laugh.

“Pfhehehe!”

“Ooh, I didn’t know you were ticklish between your toes, too!” said Cyan Lumpy. He again swiped the feather between Red’s toes.

“Hehehehehe...!” Red Lumpy continued to keep his laughter under control, even though it was really tickly and he had to wiggle his toes. “B-be careful, Lumpy!”

“Oh, okay.” Cyan stopped tickling Red’s foot. “Sorry...”

Red Lumpy put his foot down and pulled his hands away from his mouth. “That’s okay. I‘m just really ticklish there, too.”

“I didn’t know that...” Cyan Lumpy sweated a little, but Red placed his hand on his shoulder to show he forgave him.

“It’s alright, Lumpy,” said Red. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, you can tickle me any time you want.”

Cyan Lumpy smiled in response. “Thank you,” said Lumpy. He handed Red Lumpy’s quill back to him.

Smiling at him, Red slowly and gently wiggled his feather upon Cyan’s neck, causing him to blush and giggle.

“Ehehe!” Cyan Lumpy placed his hand over his mouth. “Hehehe, it tickles!”

“Yeah...” Red Lumpy giggled along with Lumpy and continued to tickle his neck. He stopped after a few minutes, though, and blushed a little as Cyan touched his ticklish neck afterward.

As much as the original Lumpy enjoyed Red Lumpy’s tickling, he was looking forward to tickling him again someday. They both loved tickling, and being tickled by each other.. they may just be best friends, but that didn’t change the fact that it was a match made in heaven.


End file.
